Sonic and Silver
by MPOV
Summary: Sonic and Silver are pretty crazed. They won't be as smart as you remember them being. Leave a review if you have an update.


Today is Saturday, the 5th of June, and Saturday is Sonic and Silver's favorite day. They get to do a bunch of random stuff like going to the movies and playing games and sleeping. Today, they have nothing planned, but the day has just gotten started.

It's 8:30 in the morning and Sonic and Silver are both asleep with Sonic on the couch and Silver on the floor. Silver is "sleep-flying" at the moment and Sonic is sucking his thumb. The alarm clock next to Sonic goes off and Sonic spin dashes into a wall and Silver hits the ceiling and falls down. Sonic gets up off the ground and walks over to his alarm clock.

"You disgust me!" Sonic said as he pressed the snooze button.

"Man, that hurt." Silver said, rubbing his head.

"This alarm clock needs to be fixed. But in the meantime, let's go make breakfast."

"Alright! Let's make waffles!"

So, Sonic and Silver walk into the kitchen and get out all of the ingredients and start making waffles. Sonic is stirring the batter and Silver is cooking it. After about 30 minutes, Sonic and Silver had made warm, fresh-baked waffles. Sonic then gets out two plates and forks and Silver gets out the butter and syrup and they both sit down at the table.

"It looks delicious!" Silver exclaimed as he was picking up his fork.

"That's because we made it." Sonic said while taking a bite of his waffle.

"Do you know what I think? I think we should make up nicknames!"

"Like what?"

"Maybe, Iconic and Skinner?"

"Nah, that sounds a bit ridiculous."

"How about Ironic and Sliver?"

"Those are perfect names!"

"Sweet! Oh! Also, what are we going to do after breakfast?"

"Silver, we're going to be going to an awesome place! We're going to the arcade zone!"

"That's great!" Silver cheered finishing his waffle.

Sonic and Silver finished breakfast and cleaned up the table and got ready to go to the arcade zone. Sonic and Silver walk out the front door and walk to the arcade zone which was right around the corner of their house. After 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the arcade zone. When they walked inside, they were incredibly happy.

"This is so exciting!" Silver exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Sonic cheered as he was running to an arcade game called 'Random aliens.'

Silver flew over to an arcade game called 'What are you? Quiz game.' Silver placed a quarter in the coin slot and started playing.

Sonic got done with a high score of 1547 out of 2000 and Silver finished the quiz that gave Silver his embarrassing result: "You are a unicorn. Congratulations!"

Sonic then ran over to a boxing game and Silver went to a pinball game. Sonic was rapidly pressing buttons on the boxing game knocking out all of his enemies he was challenged to and Silver was getting an incredibly high score. Both games ended after a while and Sonic got the highest score for the boxing game and silver got a score of 17485000. It was 5:00 in the afternoon by the time Sonic and Silver got done playing games, so, they walked out of the exit door and went back home.

They walked inside of their front door and walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Silver asked.

"How about tacos? We've got extra meat in the refrigerator and plenty of lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and hot sauce. We also have taco shells in the cupboard above the stove." Sonic answered.

"Alright! Let's get cooking!" So Sonic and Silver got out all of the stuff they needed for tacos and started making their plates. When they got done making their plates, they sat down to eat.

"This is so good!" Silver said, eating his taco quickly.

"You bet it is!" Sonic said, also eating his taco quickly.

Sonic and Silver finished their tacos and cleaned up their table and walked into the living room. Sonic got onto the couch and Silver was flying.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Silver asked.

"We're going to be going crazy at the playground!" Sonic answered with excitement.

"I can't wait!" Silver commented. Then, Sonic wrapped himself in his blanket and Silver got his unicorn plush doll and they both fell asleep.


End file.
